


Love in a Shower

by AstrilCleric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrilCleric/pseuds/AstrilCleric
Summary: Mako hears Jamison showering, and decides to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I messed up and didn't make Mako do it from behind like requested, but hopefully this is still good and will suffice.

Mako woke up in a sweat. He felt it cold on his skin, and it didn't take long for him to understand why. His memory of last night's dream flooded back to him and his cock was rock hard in his underwear. It was very clear to him what caused it. A dream. 

He turned his head to the right to glance to the bed across from his own. Jamison's bed, which was empty; he was thankful for that. The brat likely wouldn't let him live something like this down, even though, unbeknownst to Jamison himself, Mako had seen him with morning wood and even masturbating more times than he could count.

Mako had been relieved that Jamison wasn't in the room, but his blood rushed when he heard the shower start. Jamison was just beyond that door — naked, and soon-to-be wet. Blood pumped right back to Mako's cock, and he just had to do something. It wasn't unusual, since he and Jamison had been together before. They hadn't had penetrative sex yet, as Jamison was vocally afraid that Mako would destroy his insides with his, "monster cock," and thus avoided any mention of it. Mako knew the man was exaggerating, but he didn't mind not doing it, especially if Jamison wasn't ready for whatever reason. They had other ways of relieving themselves together.

Mako sat up when he heard Jamison's voice sing from the shower. Jamison wasn't a very good singer; maybe at low volume when his voice was softer, but when he got louder it was shrill, like a beginner on a violin. But, Mako knew that his singing meant that he was washing his hair now. He knew because he'd entered the bathroom several times before to do various things and that's when he'd always sing.

Once a few minutes passed and he felt himself start to throb again, Mako threw the blanket off of himself and went to the bathroom. With no hesitation he pushed the door open, closed it once inside, and looked at the shower area. 

They had a special set up for Jamison — a shower with a seat so he could relax, also a built-in tub if he wanted to soak and use bath bombs. It was all enclosed by glass, and the glass was so steamed up that Jamison didn't even notice that Mako was right beside him; he was busy singing still, eyes closed, and rinsing out his blond hair.

Mako pulled off his underwear to get completely naked, and then pulled on the handle of the shower door. Jamison squeaked in surprised fright and nearly fell off the seat in the shower.

"H-Hey, Mako," Jamison's heart slowed once he realized that it was just Mako. "What're ya—Uh—" Jamison stopped when Mako stepped forward. He looked at him, realized that he was completely naked, and that Mako's cock was hard — large and swollen red.

Jamison was immediately picked up by Mako, and pressed against the wall. Mako's cock slid between his thighs, belly pushed flush against him. He breathed heavily into Jamison's neck as a thin arm wrapped around his shoulder. Neither of them had to speak to know what was going to happen, but Jamison did find it unusual that Mako was being so blunt about it. Usually he let Jamison come to him, but Mako sought him out and was initiating it. Although, Jamison began to wonder how Mako planned to do it. The shower wasn't the easiest place to give hand jobs and oral.

"So how we gonna do it?" Jamison asked.

Mako grunted low and held around Jamison's waist easily, he moved back some, positioned his body so it aligned with Jamison's, and thrust his hips forward. Jamison moaned as Mako rubbed up against him, which seemed to spur the large man even more. Mako suddenly pulled Jamison's legs together so they were closed around his cock, with one leg bent over his shoulder. Jamison watched Mako's face; he was stern and serious, but had the look of someone longing with lust.

Jamison was very flexible, so it was easy to lean forward, touch his knee to his chest, and kiss Mako's lips. This was the first time Mako joined him in the shower, and the first time Mako did it between his thighs. Jamison smiled when Mako groaned low from the small kiss. Jamison was always very touchy, liked to explore and kiss, though Mako never complained.

Mako pushed his hips forward, drove his cock up between Jamison's thighs, and barely touched against Jamison's own cock. He wasn't hard yet, of course, since it all happened so fast, but that was fine; Jamison didn't particularly care. Mako was always so attentive to him, careful, and sweet, unless he wanted otherwise. The least he could do was let Mako have this moment for himself.

Jamison pulled Mako's face closer to his and ghosted a kiss against his lips. Mako was putty in his hands, despite being the larger, more dominant one. It only took one hand for Jamison to pull him close, and he did so without any resistance. Mako rocked his hips more as Jamison planted several kisses along his lips, his chin, and jaw. Pre-cum had begun to stick to Jamison's thighs and made him dirty, and hearing Mako's low groans, feeling the friction between his legs, made Jamison horny and he wanted more.

"Oi mate, can I get some love too?" Jamison asked with a crooked, coy grin.

Mako had been staring down at his cock as it slipped between Jamison's legs, but glanced up at him, hair wet and seeming dazed. He responded with a grunt and then suddenly kissed Jamison passionately. He pushed his tongue inside, which Jamison eagerly welcomed and his body lit up. He became giddy with excitement that came out in the form of a muffled giggle that was swallowed by Mako's own sounds.

It wasn't the type of "love" that Jamison had in mind but he didn't complain at all. The way Mako kissed him had his arm wrap around his neck to pull him closer, had him arching his back as Mako still slipped between his wet thighs. Mako's tongue swirled around Jamison's several times, and saliva began to dribble down their chins from their lips. Jamison loved sloppy kisses, and would moan louder the sloppier it got. 

Now, Jamison was a giddy mess. He giggled and twitched with each thrust, and each time Mako's cock pushed up, he could feel the skin being pulled back, each engorged vein running through it, and his own flesh becoming slick with Mako's pre-cum. He absolutely loved feeling how thick and hot Mako was, how he pulsed and throbbed between his legs. He loved that he could give Mako so much pleasure with just his thighs.

Mako moved one hand from Jamison's waist up to his hair. He tangled his fingers in the blond locks and gripped slightly, and Jamison knew what it meant. Mako pulled back from the kiss and stared at Jamison's face; he was dazed, his blue eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. Jamison smiled weakly and panted as he pressed his forehead against Mako's.

"Gettin' close, big guy?" he asked with a giggle and narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly. Mako only groaned low — Jamison's eyes were enough to drive him wild. Golden, but with the lust it was like liquid gold. Enchanting.

Jamison could feel Mako twitch between his thighs, and his ragged panting was a good indication as well that he was nearly there. Jamison wrapped his arm around Mako's neck, gripped his nape, and pulled him in for another kiss. He led it this time, letting Mako focus on his thrusting rather than his mouth.

A few thrusts and grunts later, with the help of Jamison's tongue, Mako spilled a generous amount onto Jamison's lithe stomach, and let out a low, guttural groan, hand tightening in Jamison's hair. Mako breathed out heavily and rode out his orgasm with a few subtle thrusts, and then released Jamison's hair. He moved his hand back to his waist and held him still.

"Don't be starin' at me like that, Roadie, yer makin' me blush," Jamison batted his eyes coyly. There was nothing shy about Jamison, not anymore, but he liked to pretend just to embarrass Mako. Mako repositioned his hand so that he held Jamison up with one cupping his butt. The other hand grabbed the showerhead and sprayed Jamison's stomach to clean up his mess. Jamison giggled as the thin spurts of water tickled his belly and sides, and it gave Mako an idea.

"A dirty Rat needs a good cleaning," Mako said and rotated the showerhead so it suddenly sprayed down on Jamison's erection. Jamison shrieked and threw his head back, luckily not hitting his head on the tiled wall, and thrashed his legs and arms around. His cock was sensitive from being hard and neglected so the water overstimulated him, but it felt fantastic and he laughed between short moans.

"Where do you like it?" Mako asked him and moved the showerhead around to different sides of Jamison's erection. Once he sprayed from underneath, Jamison's mouth opened in an, 'o,' shape but no sound came out. He bit his lip and began to shudder and twitch, panting hard as his toes curled.

Mako suddenly pulled the showerhead away and dropped it, but he didn't let Jamison question him and picked the smaller man up more, raising his hips up to his face. The look on Jamison's face when he realized that Mako was going to give him oral was priceless. He looked stunned, curious, extremely horny and needy, but very cute.

Giving the head a few licks and drawing out some ragged moans from Jamison, Mako slowly took him into his mouth. It wouldn't take much to make Jamison cum after waiting and playing with the shower, so he took the entire erection in down to the base, giving his rump a few squeezes as well, and bobbed his head up and down in a fluid motion until Jamison hunched over Mako's head, gripping his back and moaning. Mako felt his mouth become full, swallowed most of the semen as he pulled away, and then looked up at Jamison who was a flushed, panting mess.

"Ya always take my breath away," Jamison chuckled and pat his stomach. Mako kept eye-contact, even though he was blushing. Jamison had a way of reducing him to a blushing mess, and he wasn't sure what quality it was. Jamison never mocked him for blushing or being seemingly shy, and Mako was thankful for that.

Mako wrapped his arms around Jamison's back and pulled him close so that he wasn't pressed against the wall. He gave a quick, sweet kiss to his lips.

"We're not very good at taking showers," Mako grumbled. A sweetly wicked grin parted Jamison's face as his body wiggled excitedly. 

"Nah, I think we're great at them."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
